Field
The present invention relates to transmission of multimedia content over a connection and more specifically to improved methods and systems thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, audio multi-cables may be used to transport audio from microphones at a stage, stadium or arena to an audio mixing console inside a mobile production trailer. These audio multi-cables are commonly referred to as “snakes” and are bulky. Moreover, these cables may be cumbersome to handle, prone to contact failure within the stage-box connector, and may require a lot of storage space when not in use. In addition, the ground loop imbalance or electromagnetic interference from lighting or other sources may generate a low frequency hum or sporadic noise in one or more of the audio signals.
Moreover, audio transported to an audio mixing console may then have to be transported back to the stage, stadium or arena to be output through one or more loudspeakers. The audio mixing console to loudspeaker connection traditionally requires a separate cable.
Moreover, microphones produce a very low-level analog electrical signal that must be transported a substantial distance to an audio mixing console where the signal may be amplified hundreds of times its original level. Any interference picked up along the way may be amplified resulting in degraded audio quality.
Converting an analog signal received from a microphone or other media pickup device to digital requires active electronics that must receive reliable power. Thus, when the conversion is performed by electronics in a stage box, a power connection may be required near the stage, stadium, or arena to provide power to the stage box. Alternatively, a power cable from the audio mixing console to the stage box may be required.
Even a directional microphone may pick up sound from other sources. In certain situations, when a number of microphones are positioned at various locations upon a stage, podium, arena, and the like, phasing problems may appear due to the difference in time that it takes sound to travel to each microphone. A digital signal processor may be required to alleviate these phasing problems.
In light of the above discussion, there may be a need of improved methods and systems to reduce the above stated undesirable sound effects and to combine audio signal transport with power delivery.